I'm Depressed
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: This is basically what I've been going through for the past 2 years or so, the sadness I've felt and the feelings I've been suppressing. Do please review this. This story means more to me than all my previous stories combined.


I'm Depressed.

In a dimension far away from the reaches of the Hyperdimension, a boy with short black hair, a leather brown and blue jacket, casual shorts and shoes walked amongst his home, a planet far away from the Solar System. The said world was surrounded by a lush green forest, a few hot springs here and there and had a single house in the middle where the trees did not appear in.

"What is today? I have no idea…" The boy wandered towards where his house is which resembled that of a cottage but a bit more bigger than the average cottage. Opening the door, he waltzed towards his room and closed the door behind him, slumping down onto his bed and let out a sigh of annoyance or sadness.

"There's not much going on around here. I wonder what time it is." The boy glanced at his alarm clock which read 11:20 pm and sighed. From the looks of it, it didn't look as though the boy was ready to go to sleep and yet, his body was feeling awfully tired.

"I wonder… who's available today?" Immortal checked his phone and texted several of his friends such as Asuna, Kirito and Sinon from Sword Art Online, Makise Kurisu and Shiina Mayuri from Steins;Gate and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. After a few minutes, he received no replies and opted to just leave it at that.

"Dang, how long has it been since we hung out? Bah, not like it really matters. It's not like anyone really cares about me…" After saying this, Immortal lamented about what he went through back in high school, the countless times he was mentally and verbally abused. Thinking about this greatly angered him but calmed down when he also thought about how little people cared about him back then.

"Why am I still here? It's not as though people really care about me or anything, especially those who call me their friends. If I choose death, will people still care? Doubt it." Immortal proceeded to walk towards the window where he saw many trees form out of nowhere, the boy not thinking of the many friends he made over the past few years and fell to the floor. His mood was then overtaken by melancholy, sadness and depression while also punching the ground.

"Dammit! Why the hell did I choose to go out with her?! All she ever did was misuse me verbally and mentally! Urrgh!" Thinking about his past relationship really pissed him off, to the point of going over to his bed and tossing it out the window with one hand. Back in middle school, he had met a girl whom seemed to care deeply about him through high school but in the 8th grade, the love of his life changed dramatically.

"That bitch! How dare she misuse me in such a manner! I tried being her boyfriend but she ended up cheating on me! And now, that I think about it... I'm alone. All alone..." Immortal slumped to the floor thereafter, thinking about the many things that occurred while he was in middle and high school, the friends he had to defriend, the love of his life abandoned by him due to the two being too incompatible.

"Do people truly care about me here? Am I wanted by my friends? It's hard to tell because most of them choose to ignore me online, opting not to hold a conversation with me. Maybe it would be better if I left... that way, no one would have to worry about me. Not that anyone was really worried..." With that, Immortal walked towards his now destroyed window, seeing the sky turn from blue to dark gray, a great deal of sadness overtook the very planet. A storm was brewing over his home now, not knowing of what was to come merely seconds later.

"Stop!" A girl with long red hair and wore a white trench coat busted through the door, ramming herself against Immortal who was initially confused as to what was going on but then he saw a bolt of lightning surge through the window, missing the two by mere inches. Looking up, Immortal saw Kurisu was laying on top of him in a sort of misunderstanding manner but in a different way.

"What is wrong with you?! Were you really looking to die today?!" The girl yelled at Immortal whose remained blank but he could see just how concerned for his safety Kurisu was. He simply stared at the girl who had just rescued his life from certain death.

"Why, Kurisu? Why did you risk your life for mine? I'm nobody special, I'm not immortal. I'm just a boy, pretending to be all powerful. I'm... nothing." When Immortal asked such a question, he saw a girl with long pink hair wearing the same colored armor as her hair dashed through the window, tears streaming down her face.

"Immortal!" The girl was wearing armor before deactivating it, with her sailor uniform taking over and had long pink hair. She rushed towards Immortal and hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise while the other girl was still crying.

"Nepgear? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Just as the boy asked Nepgear, he received a slap across the face from another girl who had pigtails in her hair, wore a large trench coat, gloves and a skirt while also wielding a giant scythe in her right hand.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question?! It's obvious... we care about you dumbass! Honestly..." This sentence especially caught Immortal by surprise, with Nepgear continually crying on Immortal's jacket while he watched on helplessly.

"I think I get it. The reason you opted to suicide… your depressed, aren't you? Is it because of your pets dying, the death of your great-grandmother a few months ago? Or is it because your still getting over your previous relationship of how many times it failed back in high school?" When Maka said these things, Immortal fell to his knees with tears continuing to stream down his face. Nepgear continued to help him but Kurisu became annoyed by what Maka said.

"You jackass… why are you speaking to him like that?! Don't you know of what he's going through right now?!" Kurisu lashed out in anger at Maka with not just her words but her fists as well. She angrily slammed Maka against the wall, a single tear streaming down Maka's face and attempted to fight back but to no avail.

"That's enough! Both of you!" A girl with long purple hair and matching colored attire entered the room with both Kurisu and Maka stopping they're little cat fight as they saw the girl waltz in alongside another girl with long blue hair and matching attire.

"Seriously, why are you fighting each other? Can't you see how much Immortal is going through? Honestly..." Asuna annoyingly said and walked towards Immortal who was now crouched in the corner, looking very worried. The girlfriend of Kirio patted Immortal's head but he leaned his head back.

"Maka does have a point, what she said. Immortal's been depressed for a long time and yet, he's been unable to find any good method to suppress it. I sure hope he'll be alright." A very worried Yuuki said as she too walked towards Immortal and aimed to cheer him up but to no avail.

"I understand what your trying to do, I really do. I'm doing the best I can to suppress my depression through the usage of anime and manga. It really helps but I know it won't last forever. But I don't get it. Why am I feeling depressed now, of all times? It doesn't make any sense…" Immortal cried more than before with Nepgear continuing to embrace him in her arms in hopes of soothing his soul.

"Stop letting this depression get to you! Your stronger than this!" A girl wearing glasses and a casual school uniform spoke to Immortal who raised his head as the girl named Sinon approached him, catching him by surprise.

"I'm… strong? But I'm physically wea-" Before Immortal could finish, Sinon slapped him across the face, much to the surprise of everyone who came to see Immortal. Nepgear had an even more surprised look on her face than everyone else, well, save for Sinon of course.

"Stop doubting yourself! When your friends needed help, what did you do? You helped them, especially when helping those at your church with moving. The friends you made care about you, you were happy with them. You always smiled whenever you hang out with your friends but you were shy. You can do this Immortal!" Sinon's attempt at a speech earned some chuckles from those around her, causing her face to turn light red.

"Haha! What kind of a speech was that supposed to be? Too funny, hahaha!" Neptune laughed at Sinon, much to her annoyance who summoned her Hecate and fired at Neptune several times, catching her completely off-guard. While everyone laughed, Nepgear stood up in front of Immortal with a serious expression donning her face.

"Everyone! I know Immortal is strong! When we were up against Arfoire, unable to beat her because her power had increased more than before, she wielded an Asgardian weapon and tossed it at me at full force. In the flick of time, Immortal jumped before he and caught the large battle axe using only one hand. He used the same had to crush it and defeated Arfoire with little effort. I know he's strong! He's the strongest man I've ever met!" Nepgear willingly gave her speech which caught everyone by surprise but this time, no one laughed. Immortal saw the determined look in Nepgear's eyes and turned his attention away.

"I know he's smart! Back in our dimension, he used his wits to help formulate a strategy to save Mayuri from certain death. He showed courage and bravery as he kept going back in time with Okabe to prevent Mayuri's death. Immortal is among the bravest I've ever met. He truly is amazing." The short speech given by Kurisu caught Immortals' attention who looked on and saw the smiles in his friends faces, something he was refusing to look at until now.

"Who cares if some girl dissed you several times? You have to learn to move on and accept the fact that your previous relationship ended in failure. Think positively, hangout with your friends you know you have and just be happy with what you already have." Maka's kind words changed Immortal's attitude who actually smiled for the first time since coming here and embraced both Kurisu and Nepgear who were taken aback by this.

"Not just that but the death of your loved ones. You have to learn to let go, Immortal." A familiar voice boomed throughout the cottage as a small man entered Immortal's room alongside others who seemed to know who Immortal is. Among the new ones who came, one of them resembled a boy who wore a scarf around his neck and had pink colored hair.

"Your stronger than everyone else I know. You saved our butts against the Alvarez Empire! Heck, you one-shotted the two strongest beings of the Spriggan 12. Your amazing!" The Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu Dragneel spoke up with Immortal's expression changing even more than before. Just before Immortal was going to get up, Erza, Lucy and Wendy hugged Immortal tightly who was unable to escape the three but he did become more happy than before.

"Not just that, your spirit is strong. You have a resolve to help those around you, even going so far as to pray for your friends whenever they're in the hospital or just feeling down. This is what Fairy Tail, no... all of your friends see in you. It's not the power that makes the man, it's his determination to help others that make them difficult to fall under depression. I trust you can be happy now, Immortal." Mavis Vermillion, the 1st guild master of Fairy Tail spoke to Immortal who was the only one capable of seeing her before she disappeared for good. Immortal smiled once more and hugged his friends tighter than they were hugging him.

"Kurisu, Makarov, Natsu, Nepgear… thank you. Your words and everyone else's mean a lot to me, they really do. I'm sorry for doubting myself, for letting those bad thoughts get me down. I feel better, a lot better. Thank you." With that, the girl's smiled and surrounded Immortal, shaking and/or hugging him while also thanking Kurisu, Maka, Nepgear and Sinon for they're awesome speeches.

"Alright then. I think it's time to have some fun. Hey Immortal, there's a new quest opening up in Alfheim Online sometime tonight. You up for it?" When Kazuto Kirigaya asked Immortal, he simply smiled and nodded his head, to which everyone else began heading back to they're respective homes but before Nepgear could leave, Immortal grabbed her by the ankle.

"Nepgear, before we go there's something we need to do. I do believe it's time to make it official." When Immortal said this, the others stopped for a moment before Immortal kissed Nepgear on the cheek, catching her and everyone else by surprise. She didn't know what to do or say but Immortal simply hugged her gently, the two now smiling and followed the others to play some Alfheim Online.


End file.
